


Drunk In Love

by mcudanverss



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drunk!Rhodey, Drunk!Tony, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, IM SO SORRY I DONT THINK I'LL FINISH THIS EVER, M/M, MIT Era, Pepper and Natasha are GIRLFRIENDS, everyone is drunk, rhodeytony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcudanverss/pseuds/mcudanverss
Summary: Rhodey is used to dealing with Tony drunk, but isn't used to Tony making him feel like this.(this is my first fic, please be gentle! proof read by my awesome friend daisy x)





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to the party + the situation. warning: the SLOWEST of slow burn.

There was never a party without tony stark.

  
It was an understatement to say he that was the life of the party; he _was_ party. Well, when he was sober at least. So when Anthony Edward Stark showed up already shit-faced to his best friend Rhodey's 19th birthday party, more people were relieved than concerned. Rhodey, thankfully, was strongly the latter. He had invited him the previous week, being he was his longest, oldest and only friend, it was only common courtesy to. But this week had been rough for him, As he was trying to balance dealing with his parents death as well as his grades. Rhodey had wanted him to give him space to recover on his own, and later advised him not to turn up, so he could work on getting better.

  
Cleary, he didn't listen.

  
"Honey-bear!" Tony said with a sing-song voice, his speech resounding, but slurred. "Jus' the guy I wanted to see!" Tony was a royal mess. His hair was sticking up in about 100 directions, and his speech was punctuated with hiccups just at the wrong time. Anyone would think he got dressed in the dark, as he was wearing a rich blue tie around his head, a large M.I.T sweater (was that mine? Rhodey thought.) and a piercing smile that you just couldn't say no to.

  
"Tones..." started James, as Tony sauntered towards him. before he could start his scolding, Tony placed a finger over the boys lips.

  
"Don't start now. you'll just sound like a broken record. Happy 19th by the way! don't think I forgot. Not nearly as important as 20, but you still deserve to celebrate." Tony said, lightly punching Rhodey's chest. He then turned around to the small but warm audience, beaming with happiness (and liquor). "Who wants to get this party started!" he yelled, followed by approving cheers and whoops from the crowd. Tony stumbled over a little bit, and Rhodey, the gentleman he is, rushed over to help him  
"No, no no, Tony you need to lie down for a bit." Rhodey said, trying to help Tony regain his balance.

  
"What? No I don't. you're jus' a party pooper. I'm fiiiiine." he groaned, giggling slightly. James made a soft, sympathetic face. God, did it break his heart to see him like this.

  
"Dude, you need healthier habits."

"You're just jealous - hic - cause you're a lightweight - hic - and i'm _not_."

  
"Nope, I don't think that's it."

  
"Come on, lighten up babe! your bad cop act doesn't work on me anymore." Rhodey was taken aback by his use of pet names, but tried to conceal his slight exasperation.

"Come on, you." Rhodey exhaled, as he helped tony onto his sofa. He then sighed and turned to his crowd. "I'm sorry everyone, but the party's over! thank you all for coming though, i really appreciate it."

  
Surprisingly, the majority took it well. A lot left with "happy birthday wishes" and thank-yous, setting their gifts aside on his kitchen table. Some even asked to let them know when tony was feeling better, which unexpectedly made him feel glad that they cared.

  
"What? Why'd you do that man? Don't go guys! Hey Pep, Nat! please stay!" he whined, calling out to two girls in the crowd of students that were leaving, who turned around slowly in response.

  
They're eyes went to Rhodey, who was currently standing tony to the sofa, rubbing his temples.

  
"Can we...?" Nat started, as Rhodey looked up at them, his face softening.

  
"Huh? Oh, of course! I may need some help with.. him." Rhodey said, rushing to his fridge to get some milk.

  
Pepper smiled, her worry concealed. "Well, we'd both be happy to help wouldn't we Nat?" She said, smiling at her with gleaming eyes.  
Nat blushed briefly, but then rolled her eyes. "If that mean taking pictures to blackmail him, then why yes, I'd be happy to." She chuckled, planting a kiss on peppers cheek.

  
"I HEARD THAT!" Tony said, rolling from the sofa onto the floor. Pepper snorted, but then quickly rushed to help him back up.


	2. Chapter 2

. . .  
The night quickly turned from a seemingly lively party, to Tony convincing everybody else to get drunk and have a PG-13 circle time on Rhodey's bathroom floor.

"I say.. I say we have a burping contest, before Pep and I leave of course." said Natasha, lying on her back with her arms sticking out in front of her.

"N-no, that's gross, let's play truth or dare!" said Tony, bouncing up and down like a puppy, with his arms around Rhodey. He was blushing furiously, trying to convince himself it was just the alcohol.

"Tones, we ALL know how that would go." Rhodey noticed his speech was slightly slurred, and time seemed to be going very slowly. Curse tony and his persuasion.

"Fine, I promise to NOT strip or make ANY advances on y'all."

Pepper snorted with glee. "You said 'y'all'. You never say 'y'all'."

Tony turned to pepper, with a douche look on his face." I'm trying out a new thing sweetheart, let me have - hic - my moment."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and smiled as everyone else burst into fits of laughter.

. . .


End file.
